Until recently utility companies have provided resources such as electricity, water, natural gas and steam as well as dedicated area distribution networks which link the particular resource to the utility customers. Various state regulatory bodies and local governmental bodies have begun to de-link resource facilities from dedicated networks creating utility companies which provide exclusively the distribution networks and separate generating companies which consumers select to be coupled to their local network to provide service. In the case of electrical utilities, deregulation naturally led to competition between resource providers based largely on consumer's perception of kilowatt unit pricing and, to a lesser degree, on reliability of supply.
In general, consumers are provided limited information on the various resource suppliers and are led by availability utility information sources to make choices based on insufficient data. Compounding the problem is the fact that the marketplace for resource power is quite complex. For example it is known that load-sharing strategies minimizes cost, and load balancing across different users types optimizes resource pricing. Accordingly, there is a need to dynamically aggregate, rearrange connections, and allocate consumers into selective pools, in order to gain the economic advantages promised by deregulation of electric utilities when considering alternative and competitive pricing by different source suppliers.